The hell that is life
by Marsha-Mallow
Summary: The main character is my OC Nathan.At the start he is at a party full of Anime characters.He meets others along the way.
1. Introductions

Why am I here? I should be at home studying for next term,That's what holidays are for right? Instead im at some party filled with odd are very different from the people at kingstons.I guess Sebastians ditched me, Probably showing off his cutlery to the women.I keep getting liquor offered to me,I must ask Sebastian why?. The crowd is getting thicker so i push through until i find an opening which people are gathered the middle of the opening is appears to be in the middle of the marriage service and the wife is a black bunny! I was gobsmacked. Time froze as i watched the couple. A deep voice interrupts my thoughts

"The nobody of usa-chan do you take Sebastian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"The voice belonged to a man who i assume is the vicar.

"I do" replied the bunny.

"3 cheers for the newly weds" roared a voice behind me.

I turned my head to find a tall orange-haired boy wearing a blue coat and black pants.

"Oh Hikaru,You made it" said a girl appearing beside him.

"Where's your beloved brother?" asked a second appearing beside the first.

"Sorry ladies"said the orange haired boy "Kaoru will be late"

"Oh!"shrieked the women.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman standing alone,she was wearing a maids outfit with a white bandanna,I walked over to her and introduced myself.

"Hey,I'm Nathan"

"Hi there I'm Hungary"

"Well maybe you should go eat something"

She giggled after it became wild laughter.I blushed but no one seemed to the room there was a boy eating strawberry cake so I went over to boy had bare feet and sat with his knees up to his wore a plain white long sleeve shirt and blue pajama-like pants.

"Uh hello there"I said

"Here have a strawberry"

He handed me a strawberry.I cautiously took it and popped it in my mouth.

"Mmm thanks" I managed to mumble without spitting out chewed up strawberry.

We sat in ,he sat and I stood,He ate his cake while I swallowed ran his fingers through his pint black scruffy hair.

"Do you like cake?"The boy burst out.

What a strange thing to say at a party.

"Of course"I replied "Everyone likes cake"

"Not everyone"His face showed a glum passed and the silence turned awkward.

"By the way my name's Nathan"I said putting out my hand.

"My name's Ryuzaki"He continued to eat his cake and I awkwardly took my hand the awkwardness got too much I went to find Sebastian


	2. Bashed

Sebastian was with his bunny wife so I walked off again.I walked backwards watching the couple.

"Excuse me,'Scuse me"said a squeaky voice.

Something bashed against my foot and I fell over.

"Ow" I exclaimed.

I rolled over and a small boy was standing there above me with a broom looking shocked,He must have been trying to sweep around everbodys legs.

"I'm so sorry"squeaked the boy with the broom.

He had reddish-brown hair with a small curl sticking out the left side,He wore a green dress with a white bandanna. He looked pretty girlish but I suppose it's because he's young. I was helped up by a boy I had seen before,He had orange hair and wore a blue coat with black pants.

"Hikaru?"I asked

"No actually,I'm Kaoru his twin brother"explained the hikaru look-alike.

"Oh right,he said something about you being late"

"Oh yea,I had to stay a bit longer at the host club,Is Haruhi here yet?"He asked examining the crowd.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who Haruhi is or if they are here"

"Oh i'm sorry I just thought Hikaru would have told you"

"Oh no I haven't actually met him I just overheard him talking to some girls"

"Ah that would be right,handling it without me huh?,Come on let's find him"

Kaoru led me through the crowd and we left the small boy behind.

"Who was that child?"I asked

"Oh he's the cleaner,I think his name is Chibitalia or something"

We soon find Hikaru among a huddle of girls.

"Hikaru!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru!"

He struggled out of the huddle and gave his brother a hug.

"Awwww"sighed all the girls.

It was all a bit weird so I I turned I bumped into a girl and spilt her drink down her outfit.(She was also dressed as a maid.)

"I'm so sorry"I spluttered as I tried to help her clean it pushed me away and I bashed my rib cage against a hurt so much I crumpled up in girl came over and I thought she was going to apologize but she punched me in the stomach! Hikaru and Kaoru came over while a crowd gathered around me.

"You alright man?" asked Kaoru.

His face blurred in and out of focus.

"He doesn't look to good"I heard Hikaru say before I was blanketed in darkness


	3. Awakening

The water was cool as it brushed aside my shorts.I spotted a woman walking down the beach toward the sea.I relaxed and let myself float on the surface of the ! I examine the woman she wearing a maids outfit? I try to scramble away but the voice hits my eardrums

"I'm Hungary"

It echoes through my its like im the security camera at the party.I watch myself get pushed into the table and punched in the stomach.

"Beep! beep! beep!"

I wake up covered in hospital sheets were and Kaoru are sitting beside my bed.

"Hey man"declared Kaoru "You're awake"

"What happened?"I asked

"You got beat up by Belarus"

"Whoa she must have been tough"

I tried to sit up but fell back down.

"Yea I wouldn't do that"stated Hikaru "She broke two of your ribs"

"Ooh that sounds painful"

"I agree"

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly.A short,chubby woman appeared under the door frame.

"Mr Walker I have your dinner"she whispered

For the first time I noticed the tray she was carrying. There was a pile of mashed potato and gravy with some chicken on the nervously brung it over and placed it on my bed.

"Thank you"I said

She just nodded and scurried out of the room.I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru,they were eyeing up my potato and gravy.

"Go on then" I announced as I handed them each a ate wildly. I bit off a piece of chicken and chewed while I thought about the happenings of last night. I vaguely remember eating a was a knock at the door and Hungary walked in.I groaned hoping that one of the twins would take the hint.

"Uh sorry Hungary" explained Kaoru "He's not really in the mood"

Hungary blushed and walked continued eating his potato. The door swung open again and a boy was wheeled had spiky brown hair and appeared to be holding a giant wore bright yellow shoes as big as clown doctors and nurses rushed around him inserting tubes and the commotion had died down the door swung open yet again to reveal a red-haired hair finished just above her jaw and she wore a white singlet with a pink skirt.

"Oh Sora" she breathed as she stumbled over to the boys bed. We were astonished to watch this girl. She was quite twins stopped eating and sat up watched as she sobbed beside the sleeping boy.

"Kairi"mumbled the boy

"Oh Sora"repeated the girl.

At the sound of her voice the door swung open and a boy with short silver hair appeared.

"Kairi!"he exclaimed.

"Riku?" she asked as she swung her head around.

"Sorry I'm late Kairi,I was battling Leon but I came as quick as I could"

He appeared to be out of breath like he had run a long distance.

"Oh Riku"she gasped.

He stepped forward and they embraced each twins and I had the sense to look away.I stared at the boy laying motionless on the the two parted and walked over to the still boy.

"What happened?"Riku asked the question on all of our minds.

"He was saving a small boy from some heartless but almost lost his heart in the process,I got there just in time" answered Kairi.

"What did you tell those lazy unprofessional and annoying freaks?"

"I told them he had a heart attack"

"And they believed you?"

"Yea of course they're unprofessional right?"

The boy door opened once more and everyone had to lights were shut off and I was covered in a blanket of was pretty creepy.


End file.
